1. Field
The following description relates to a non-quadrangular display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To configure a display, a plurality of pixels, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data lines are formed on a display panel. The respective pixels are connected to the corresponding gate lines and data lines. A plurality of scan signals are supplied through the plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data signals are supplied through the plurality of data lines.
A non-quadrangular display, for example, a circular display including a circular display unit, has limits because of the shape of the display unit. A width of a bezel area at a circumference of the display unit of the circular display is restricted. As the bezel becomes wider in the display, a displaying area is reduced so that users' demands may not be satisfied.
Also, as the bezel area is made narrower, a region where a driver integrated circuit (IC) for generating a plurality of scan signals and a plurality of data signals can be located is limited. For example, the driver IC may be provided in a set or predetermined region at the entire circumference of the circular display panel. The driver IC includes a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit.
In this instance, a line must be formed along the circumference of the circular display panel so as to receive a gate signal from a gate driving circuit, which causes a load of the corresponding line. The load may vary with respect to the position of the gate line so it is difficult to match a load between a plurality of gate lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.